Words
by Assassin of the Shadows
Summary: Jounouchi knows that Seto Kaiba does not like being around people. Jounouchi also knows that Seto hates exchanging words... I can't make a good summary without completely ruining it for you, just read please.


_A snippet for Kevin, and myself..._  
Words

* * *

Jounouchi knows that Seto Kaiba does not like being around people.

If you were to ask anyone who ever had the "pleasure" to converse with Seto Kaiba they would tell you the same, along with other colorful adjectives...

So, it is a well-known fact that Seto Kaiba hates being around people.

And Jounouchi notices with an annoyance, that Yugi and his band of friends always go to Seto Kaiba to exchange words.

Jounouchi, along with Seto Kaiba, do not see the point; because Seto Kaiba will always look down on them like ants, will always sneer at their smile, will always glare at their laugh, and will always insult and snarl at their words.

Because, Jounouchi concludes, Seto Kaiba does not like exchanging "words".

Jounouchi discovered this theory when he happened to follow Mokuba to Kaiba Corporation.

Seto Kaiba has to spend his whole day exchanging "words"; he has to dish out compliments to the right people, and kiss-ass to those that hold a stronger power than he. Seto Kaiba spends all his time being overly nice in an obviously fake way (this being Jounouchi's opinion), that he gets tired of it.

By the end of Seto Kaiba's long day, he no longer wants to be nice. He wants to be cruel.

He does not want to exchange pointless "words" anymore, he wants to get to the point and hurry along.

He does not want to listen to people constantly praise him for all his positive points. He wants someone to throw his negative ones in his face.

So, to put it quite simply, Seto Kaiba does not like being around people, for the sake that he would have to talk to those people, and exchange those "words" that he has slowly come to despise.

Jounouchi pities Seto Kaiba, because nobody wants to tell him the truth.

"You're a frigid ass-hole!"

"A rich, selfish pig!"

"You have all that money stored away somewhere, and you're not giving any of it back!"

"You completely suck when it comes to other's feelings!"

Jounouchi pities Seto Kaiba, and for some reason, though he won't say it aloud, Seto Kaiba likes Jounouchi pitying him; because when Jounouchi pities him, Jounouchi yells at him.

Jounouchi screams at him.

Jounouchi snarls at him.

Jounouchi smiles slyly at him.

Jounouchi laughs at him with his eyes.

Jounouchi tells him the truth in a tough-love manner.

Jounouchi tells Seto Kaiba how he feels about the other.

Seto Kaiba likes fighting with Jounouchi, because Jounouchi does not lie to others. Jounouchi will always tell you exactly what he thinks of you, no matter how important you are.

Jounouchi is very sadly honest.

"You know I love you right?"

Yes, Jounouchi is very sadly honest.

"I know you won't say anything to that, because you don't like to be nice to me-"

Seto Kaiba believes that is not true-

"but just remember that I only say all that, because I love you, and I don't want to lie to you."

Jounouchi enjoys exchanging "words" for Seto Kaiba.

Seto Kaiba prefers Jounouchi to speak those "words" as well.

Because at the end of Seto Kaiba's day, when he is done complimenting, ass-kissing, firing, and exchanging "words"-

He has time to exchange words with Jounouchi without being interrupted, and without being interrogated.

"Do you want to join me for dinner?"

"So long as I get to see a movie with you too. You're paying by the way."

"That's fine let's go."

Seto Kaiba does not like being around others. Jounouchi knows this.

"Jounouchi where are you going?"

"Out."

Seto Kaiba does not like exchanging "words"; Jounouchi knows this also.

"Can we come?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Are you going with someone?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Kaiba."

Jounouchi does not mind that Seto Kaiba has faults.

Seto Kaiba does not mind that Jounouchi can like/love just about anyone he meets.

They're both just content knowing that "words" never have to be really shared between one another.

They are just content being with one another, feeling each other.

"Words", can come later.

* * *

You're probably all wondering why I wrote this... well... it's an old piece. I just found it, and I still like it, so I decided to post it. SetoxJounouchi is my absolute FAVORITE pairing for Yugioh, nothing get's me going faster than a good SetoxJounouchi fanfic.

But back onto the subject, because Nat didn't understand...

You will notice that the title is WORDS, and that the story itself (surprise!) is about such "exchange of words" that my grandmother always told me about. Ever since I was little my grandmother told me, that it was VERY impolite to ignore someone. She taught me that I should always acknowledge someone, even if it's just "exchanging words".

I don't know if what my grandmother said was true, but what Jounouchi did, was exchanging words.

Exchanging words is when someone asks you a question or you ask someone a question, that can be answered with a single or a couple of words. When you do this, you are being polite, showing the person that you have noticed them, and it gives them a chance to close the conversation before it begins.

When Jounouchi is talking to his friends at the end, that is what he is doing.

Make sense?


End file.
